


A New Addition To The Lightwood-Bane Residence

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec isn't too happy about it, Domestic feels and fluff, Fluff, M/M, Max gets a new pet, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: The Lightwood-Bane residence gets a new pet. A spider. Maxie loves his new friend. Alec... is in shock!Part 2 toFirst Words





	A New Addition To The Lightwood-Bane Residence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icylightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/gifts).



> Hehe written for Icylightning! I don't know if I'll turn this into a full series, but here's a short and little part 2 of the fic ;). I hope you like it ^^

''Da-Da,'' said Max happily when he saw his father coming into the living room. The little warlock was sitting on the floor, playing with his toys, while Magnus was watching over their little Blueberry as he was watching the TV at the same time. Magnus smiled happily when he saw Alec coming back home from his mission, looking really out of it, but all of the exhaustion was wiped away from his face when he saw his husband and his son calling out to him. He went over to Magnus first, kissing him fondly and he popped on the couch next to him, Magnus cupping his face and he kissed him again, happily humming into their kiss and Alec exhaled deeply, smiling sheepishly when he gazed into his husband's unglamoured eyes.

''Hey, babe,'' said Alec and kissed Magnus' forehead, then visibly relaxed. Ah, yes, coming back home after a long day like that was the best. Up there, in Brooklyn, with Magnus and their son, felt like a safe haven, hidden away from the troubles and worries of the world. “Ugh, it’s been a day, so I’m really happy to be finally back home,” he then said and Magnus chuckled, nodding. It was definitely amazing to have Alexander back all to himself and he then looked at Maxie, who was now slowly waddling over to them and Magnus leaned closer to him.

“Blueberry missed you, Alexander,” said Magnus happily and Max pouted when he saw his Da-Da kissing Papa again and he looked down. What? No kisses for him? He waited like a good boy, _all_ day and no nothing for him? He gazed up at his dad and extended his little arms up to him and Magnus chuckled. “Aw, wanna come up, Maxie?” asked Magnus and Alec wasted no time to scoop up their son up onto his lap and he kissed his forehead, removing his dark blue locks from his forehead and Max giggled when he found himself in the tight embrace of his father.

“I missed you too, buddy,” said Alec and Max happily reached forward with his hands.

“Kiss-kiss, Da-da,” said Max and Magnus’s heart was in the process of melting when he saw Alec reaching down and he kissed his son’s cheek, his hair tickling Max, who let out a loud giggle. However, then the real tickle monster and Max’s high pitches screams and giggles were being heard throughout the entire loft, Magnus scooting up to his husband and he shook his head, gently caressing Max’s head, who then wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ and nuzzled his face into Magnus’ arm. “Papa,” he said happily and Magnus and Alec eyed each other, smiling.

“Yes, we’re all together now,” said Magnus and Max giggled happily. “We should lock Da-da up so that he wouldn’t leave out for the missions and he’d always be with us,” said Magnus as a joke and Alec rolled his eyes. Max didn’t really know what was going on, so he just clapped and Magnus started laughing. Maxie looked far too happy about that and he couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Hey, don’t clap at that,” said Alec and Maxie looked up at him, grinning. So, they sat like that for a little while, Max moving into Magnus’ lap and was playing with the pendants of his father’s necklaces that he had around his neck and Magnus and Alec just chatted a bit about the mission Alec had been on, Magnus telling about the clients that had visited him that day, just catching up after the long day. That was until something caught Max’s attention on the coffee table and his eyes lit up when he saw it.

“Spidaaa,” said Max happily and Alec rolled his eyes. Ugh, Simon was babysitting Max again earlier that day since both Magnus and Alec were busy. It was that comic book, wasn’t it? Spiderman or whatever? Alec didn’t have a clue about comic books or any other Mundane things that kids liked; his childhood consisted of thick old books and weapons, not wanting Maxie to deal with the same thing. Magnus, on the other hand, was pretty clueless himself as well. He tried getting Max into his favourite show about fashion designers, but Max didn’t care for it too much. So, both of them were thankful that Simon was Max’s babysitter.

However, Alec was _begging_ him to introduce their son to something else, he couldn't deal with having his son call out the word 'spider' at the most random times of the day, giving him a heart attack every time. But Max wouldn’t give up, Spiderman remained his favourite superhero and there was nothing Alec could do. But, he was somehow accustomed to it now and didn’t freak out every single time. Like now. Probably Simon left one of his comic books on the coffee table, so Alec didn’t think of it too much.

Magnus eyes widened when he glanced at the coffee table and saw a spider chilling there as he was holding Max in his lap, who wanted to be let down as he was pointing to the coffee table. Max wanted to go say to the new friend in their loft, but Magnus wasn’t as keen on it and he couldn’t even imagine the freak out Alexander was going to cause when he was going to see an actual spider there.

Max whined when Magnus wouldn’t let him down and he then looked up. “Papa!” he whined and Alec looked at Max, who was still pointing to the coffee table. He slowly looked at it and just stared. Blinked once. Seeing nothing. Blinked twice and then horror set in his eyes when instead of a _comic_ book, he saw something black. It was tiny, but it was _moving_ around the coffee table and it a swift motion, Alec stood up and jumped behind the couch, letting out a loud yelp as he peaked up from behind it and he shuddered.

“Magnus, it’s a spider!” yelled Alec out and pointed to the animal, which was just chilling there and Magnus started laughing out loud. Oh, wow, now _that_ was a reaction and Max started laughing as well even though he didn’t know what was going on. “Stop laughing and help me,” said Alec and pointed to the black dot, which was moving again and he quickly hit back down and then looked back up, shuddering. It was absolutely disgusting.

“Yes, yes, I know, darling,” said Magnus, rolling his eyes as he decided to take the matter seriously. He wasn’t going to make fun of Alexander. He quickly conjured up a newspaper, with which he was planning to remove the spider from the apartment.

“Kill it,” stated Alec and pressed his lips together. “Even better, _burn_ it,” he said, liking that solution even more and Magnus started shaking his head.

“I won’t kill an innocent creature,” said Magnus.

“I’ll do it with my Seraph Blade,” said Alec seriously and quickly pulled out his blade as he was slowly planning to leave the safety of his hiding place and Max was just sitting on the couch, giggling and laughing. Alec was hilarious when he was slowly going closer to the coffee table, ready to slay the evil, but when the spider moved again, he just shrieked and hid behind Magnus. “ _Kill it!_ ”

“I’ll flush it down the toilet,” said Magnus in the end. “Happy?”

“Yes,” said Alec and watched Magnus trapping the spider with his magic into a small bubble and then lifted it up, making it float. Max’s eyes widened and he giggled again, but then his smile went away when he saw Magnus taking the spider to the toilet and he was dumbfounded. Spider was his _friend_ , where was Papa taking it?

“Papa, Papa, Papa,” whined Max and extended his hands out, wanting to hold the spider.

“Shh, Blueberry, don’t be afraid. I’ll take care of the spider,” said Magnus, thinking that Max was afraid. However, Max started crying on top of his lungs when he took the spider to the bathroom and Magnus’ eyes were huge and he quickly returned back, but to Alec’s horror with the spider, trying to soothe their crying son.

“Magnus, flush it already,” said Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes. He soon realised that Max wasn’t afraid of the spider as he seemed to be crying when he was carrying the spider away. “Max’s terrified of it too!” he then said and rubbed Max’s back, but he only started crying harder again when Magnus went out of the room with the spider.

“I don’t think this is the case,” said Magnus, amused. “Look,” he said and then made  the spider float above Max, so that it was out of his reach, but Max seemingly cheered up and he looked up, giggling as tears were still wet on his cheeks, but he then waved to the spider and Alec’s jaw dropped. What the actual fuck? Max _liked_ spiders? No, no, no… this couldn’t be! This was all the vampire’s fault, because of his comic books their son now thought that the spiders were some cuddly creatures and-

“Spidaa,” said Max happily as he was waving to his new friend, with which he was finally reunited and he clapped. “Hi-hi,” said Max happily and then giggled as he continued to watch the spider, reaching up to grab it, but Magnus was sure he kept it out of Max’s hands and Max pouted again. “Hug spidaa,” said Max and looked at Magnus. “Papa!” he whined and Magnus shook his head.

“You can’t hug the spider, Blueberry,” said Magnus and Max’s jaw dropped.

What? No huggies for his friend? Just when he was on the verge of tears again, Magnus quickly thought of solution.

“Shh, I know how you can give cuddles to you friend,” said Magnus and Max sniffled. Magnus conjured up a jar and placed the spider inside, then closed it, keeping it closed with his magic, making the jar unbreakable and locked to all kind of magic and spells. For Max’s safety, the spider was out of his reach, but still close enough. Then, he decorated the jar with little polka dots and gave it to Max, who giggled when he was holding the jar with the spider inside and he was happily cheering, tapping the glass and then gave the jar a _big_ hug.

“Spidaa hug,” said Max and then started talking in gibberish once again.

Alec was watching all of this from afar and was just _appalled._ Did Magnus just…? And Max liked spider? What was going on? He looked around and then Magnus started grinning when he saw his horrified expression. “Magnus, you didn’t just… tell me that… Max likes spiders!” roared Alec and then shuddered when he saw Max now giving the jar kisses.

“Oh shush, it’s adorable,” said Magnus.

“No it’s not!”

“Well, whether you like it or not, we just got a new pet, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“It’s dangerous!” whined Alec.

“Alexander, I put many protective spells around the jar. The spider is there to stay, it won’t find a way out,” he said and that kind of calmed down Alec. However, his jaw dropped when Max started kissing the jar again.

“Magnus!”

“Yes, darling?” asked Magnus with a chuckle.

“He’s kissing the spider!” said Alec and pointed to their son.

“Yes, it’s cute,” said Magnus and sat down next to Max, who started introducing Papa to his friend in gibberish and Alec just stood there horrified, then sitting onto a sofa that was far, far away from Magnus and Max and the… _spider_ , which was later named _Mr. Cuddles._

As Magnus and Max were playing with the spider, Alec was plotting a revenge against Simon and later on giving into his destiny. The spider was there to stay, so he better got used to it. Which didn’t mean he liked it. He didn’t, glaring at the spider and wishing it a soon death.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> COmments and opinion are well appreciated ^^


End file.
